Reassigned
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: Two of the best of friends meet in the least expected scenario. LagunaxKiros


Author's Notes: Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, Good New Years and all that other shit to my girl Tasha. This one is all for ya. Oh, and it comes before the point where Laguna injures his leg so there are no leg cramps. I was told to make a fic with Kiros in it involving music. I couldn't resist this result then.

* * *

Reassigned

"We shouldn't be here Laguna," Ward said, the familiar rumbling of his deep bass voice more than enough to cut through the harsher sounds of the techno music so that Laguna could pick it out easily. "We have a reassignment tomorrow. Not a good idea to show up toasted."

"Don't worry Ward! Nothing will go wrong. Trust me," Laguna assured him. "Besides, we won't get drunk and it's not like anyone here will recognize us anyway."

Ward shook his head. Laguna's ideas like this always seemed to turn out poorly.

"Come on, a tad bit of clubbing won't kill ya Ward."

"Wouldn't if you were anyone but yourself," the large man mumbled.

"Don't be such a wet towel," the irrepressible man said, messing up yet another old saying. Ward didn't even bother to correct him. "And remember, don't get drunk."

Though Ward was aware that he wouldn't, he knew well that he could not count upon Laguna to listen to his own advice. Hopefully he would be able to keep an eye on the other male and keep him sober.

Unfortunately the large man had already lost in that battle. Before the two had even made it to the bar, Laguna already had his heart and eyes set upon one of the dancers that moved amid the sea of bodies. The soldier could tell by the light in his friend's eyes that the dark haired male was already long gone and that an alcohol free night was out of the question. The only thing he could not tell was who Laguna watched.

The Galbadian man watched as the slender dancer moved, almost without touching another person. That in itself was an impressive feat, considering how close other people had to press together to dance upon the small floor. This one person, male as he was, had skin like melted chocolate and long, braided, coal black hair. The long and lean body was clad in tight black, beige and gray, and it moved like a serpent, or maybe one of those foreign cats with the short fur and lean, elegant bodies. Laguna tried to figure out if the cat was called a Siamese as he watched the dancer move with the music. The gunner was completely hypnotized by the dark man.

Elsewhere in the club, near the middle of the dancing crowd, the dark dancer named Kiros could sense he was being watched. Over his past week and a half waiting in Deling for his new assignment, he had come to frequent the clubs and enjoy the glances given to him by male and female alike. Of course, as proper as he was, he flat out refused any offers made to him by the others of the clubs, half to protect his reputation and half to protect himself. It was never very wise for soldiers in the Galbadian army to get into relationships such as the ones Kiros sough out. Where other countries subscribed to the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, Galbadia was very hard on males that 'swung that way', or in both ways really. Last thing Kiros needed was to get caught and lose his job.

His dark eyes swept the room, searching out the one who watched him so intently. Finally they came to rest upon a man with dark hair almost as long as Kiros's. Yes, this was the on watching him tonight, and Kiros approved fully. Maybe tonight he would make one exception to the rule. What could it hurt? After today he'd probably never go clubbing again, much less see the guy, so there would be no problem. Putting on his best 'come hither' look (which was a VERY good one), Kiros smiled and beckoned to the staring male.

Laguna smiled when he saw the look in the eyes of the stranger. If that wasn't a 'come hither' look, then nothing was. The gunner didn't even call to Ward to tell him not to wait up. He just plunged into the massive creature that was the dance floor.

Kiros could not help but chuckle to himself as he watched the male move eagerly, though awkwardly, through the dancing masses. The way he would pause to apologize to the ones he bumped into was both adorable and amusing. Did men that chivalrous still exist in this day and age? Kiros was damn near shocked that they did. At least he knew guys like that were never in the army, so he wouldn't have to worry about that at all. Finally the man reached him and Kiros just chuckled.

"You made a bad choice in coming here if you have no rhythm," the dark skinned male nearly purred to the caucasian newcomer as he continued to dance.

"You've got plenty of rhythm for the both of us," Laguna countered, "And the looks to go with it."

This was rewarded with Kiros taking Laguna's hand and pulling him through the throng to an empty table. Both of the soldiers sat, not knowing that their minds were wandering in the same direction as they spoke.

"Brave of someone like you to wrestle their way through those idiots to get to me," Kiros commented with a smile.

"Hyne be damned if it wasn't worth it," Laguna replied. "To speak with a creature as beautiful as you, I am truly honored."

"You going to give me your name, or shall I simply call you flatterer?"

"It's Laguna. And yours would be?"

"Call me Kiros," the other chuckled. "Tell me Laguna, why were you watching me so intently?"

Blue-green eyes sparkled with something that Kiros could not quite name. "I am surprised that all the eyes in this building were not on you. The way you dance is practically divine."

The younger male could not help but grin and lean a bit further over the table. "You're not just saying that to get into my pants are you?"

"No, but it would be a nice bonus," the clumsy man confided, leaning closer as well.

"Well, let's see if you can get that little bonus," said Kiros before leaning in for a kiss…

--------

When he awoke, it was in a hotel room that was not his own, something he noted only because of the fact that Ward was not snoring nearby or trying, unsuccessfully to wake up. Still, from the layout of the room, Laguna could assume that it was the same hotel as his own, which meant he could relax. That is, until he rolled in the bed he and Kiros had shared the night before and saw the clock. It was nearly six.

"Fuck!" Laguna shouted before jumping from the bed. Quickly he set about the task of gathering up the clothes he had shed amid Kiros's the night before. As swiftly as possible the man pulled on boxers, pants, shirt, socks and shoes, and in rushing, Laguna almost finished in record time. It was the sound though of him standing up and tripping because he'd tied his shoes together that caused the head of Kiros to become visible from the bathroom door.

"You okay Laguna?" Kiros asked, clad in a clean white t-shirt and dark blue pants that were vaguely familiar.

"Yeah. I just… gotta go. I've got a thing I've gotta get to and the stuff I need is in my hotel room…"

"I understand," Kiros said with a nod of his head as Laguna retied his shoes.

"Well, it was really a pleasure, a real pleasure, and all, and I really wish I could see you again but…"

Kiros chuckled, "Do you always take this long to explain a one-night stand?"

The shorter man nodded and smiled, "Glad we had this talk. Though seriously, if you're ever like, in town again, maybe you could give me a call and all."

With a mental shrug and the decision that it really couldn't hurt for him to have the number of the other man, Kiros watched as Laguna wrote his phone number on the pad of paper provided in the room. And with a slight pang of regret, he kissed Laguna goodbye and watched him flee the room. That had been too much fun to easily shrug this off and mark it as a one-night stand. Maybe he'd take Laguna up on that offer sometime.

--------

Ward wasn't surprised when Laguna suddenly entered their hotel room and had shed half of his clothes before he made the bathroom. It was always like this. Laguna either got up late, or got in late, or otherwise fucked up and almost made them both late for where they needed to be.

"We've got thirty minutes. Better be a fast shower."

Laguna threw his shoe at Ward, "Could ya save me the grief and get my uniform and stuff out while I shower?"

With a sigh the large man set about the task of once again cleaning up after his friend.

--------

When Kiros entered the room he had been directed to so that he could await his assignment orders he was not surprised to find it empty. People were being split into squadrons of three, so the word was around the building, to make them easier to handle when they were shipped out to Cetra. On top of that, Kiros was always one of the first to arrive, so being the only one in the room wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that he waited there for over an hour before the door opened again. First came a large man, who was grunting non-committaly to the words said by a voice that both lifted and killed the good spirit of the dark skinned man. Once Ward nodded to him and moved out of the way, Kiros's fears and desires were confirmed as the door was closed. That hair, the back clad in blue and armor that he'd had under his fingers all night. This really was him…

"Oh dear god," Kiros mumbled under his breath.

At the sound of his voice the older male quickly whirled, eyes wide with joy. "Kiros!"

The other man, far larger than Kiros himself was, raised an eyebrow in shock. "Your one night stand?"

Kiros buried his head in his hands. Now he was busted.

"Awesome! I thought I'd never see you again and now here you are!" Laguna said. "It's like… like…"

"Please Laguna, let's not butcher another famous saying," Ward said with a sigh.


End file.
